One Day off the Highway
by kaitouahiru
Summary: An alternate version of Sam making Dean promise to find an apple pie life. Dean's been working on a farm for almost three years on a farm just off the highway as he waits for his apple pie life. Songfic. Destiel


Disclaimer: I don't own One of These Days by FFH or Highway to Hell by ACDC or Supernatural. One of These Days lyrics are _italicized_. Highway to Hell lyrics are in _**bold italics.**_

As I say in all my stories that have to do with religion, I'm not revealing my religious preferences or if I am religious so don't start preaching because for all you know, you might be preaching to the choir. I just happen to really like this song.

I know the idea has been done before but this has been stuck in my head for months. When you've got a muse, go for it.

This is my seventy-fifth story! Yay!

* * *

><p><em>One of these days I'm gonna fly<br>Over the mountain  
>One of these days I'm gonna ride<br>On the silver lining  
>One of these days I'm gonna witness<br>All I've been missing  
>One of these days<em>

**Previously On Supernatural**

"So you got to promise me something," Sam said.

"Okay. Yeah. Anything," Dean said.

"You got to promise not to try to bring me back," Sam said.

"What? No, I didn't sign up for that," Dean snapped.

"Dean-" Sam protested.

"Your hell is gonna make my tour look like Graceland. Y-you want me just to sit by and do nothing?" Dean demanded.

"Once the cage is shut, you can't go poking at it, Dean. It's too risky," Sam said.

"No, no, no, no, no. As if I'm just gonna let you rot in there," Dean sneered.

"Yeah, you are. You don't have a choice," Sam said.

"You can't ask me to do this," Dean said.

"I'm sorry, Dean. You have to," Sam pleaded.

"So then what am I supposed to do?" Dean asked.

"You go find Lisa. You pray to god she's dumb enough to take you in, and you - you have barbecues and go to football games. You go live some normal, apple-pie life, Dean. Promise me," Sam said. Dean looked at the steering wheel and his hands tightened on the wheel. "Dean, promise me."

"I can't, Sammy," Dean said.

"Why not?" Sam demanded. Then he saw his brother glance in the rear view mirror at the angel. "So it's Cas? So much for asking you to live a _normal_ life." Sam smirked. Dean flushed and his brother on the arm. Sam laughed and rubbed it.

"Shut up. Shut up!" Dean growled but he was smiling.

"Tell Bobby there's twenty bucks in the kitchen cabinet," Sam said. Dean frowned, confused.

"Why? What- you guys bet on me and Cas?" Dean hissed.

"And the older brother gets it," Sam sniggered. "Just… make sure you two take care of each other, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, Samantha," Dean said.

"Should we wake him up?" Sam asked.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean asked.

"Well I am going to hell," Sam said.

"Don't remind me," Dean said as he reached for the radio.

"_**Living easy, loving free, season ticket for a one way ride**_," Dean sang. "Come on, Sammy!"

"_**Asking nothing**_," Sam joined in. "_**Leave me be."**_

"_**Taken everything in my stride. Don't need reason.  
>Don't need rhyme<br>Ain't nothin' I would rather do  
>Going down<br>By the time  
>My friends are gonna be there too, eh,"<strong>_

Dean reached for the radio again and blasted it. Castiel jumped out of his sleep, looking around wildly for any source of danger. He relaxed when he saw Dean and Sam in the front seat, both brothers grinning manically.

"_**I'm on a highway to hell  
>On the highway to hell<br>Highway to hell  
>I'm on the highway to hell!"<strong>_

"Dean, Sam, I don't know what you've been told, but there is no highway to Hell on Earth," Castiel said tiredly. Dean snorted and Sam laughed.

"That's great, Cas!" Dean laughed.

* * *

><p><em>One of these days I'm gonna do<br>All the things that I've never done  
>I'm gonna finish all the races<br>That I've run but I've never won  
>And I'm gonna see a million faces<br>And recognize everyone  
>One of these days<em>

**Now**

"I'm up, you stupid rooster!" Dean growled at the rooster. There were times when he wanted to reach under his mattress where he used to keep his gun and shoot the cursed thing. He swore, the bird had it out for him. He really hated the bird. Why had he ever decided to work on a farm?

It wasn't that he minded the work- just the opposite, he loved the work, on a farm, just off the highway, but that bird…

Why was he even here again?

_One of these days  
>Gonna see the hand that took the nails for me<br>One of these days  
>Gonna hold the key to the mansion built for me<br>One of these days  
>Gonna walk the streets of gold that were paved for me<br>One of these days  
>I'm gonna see my Savior face to face<br>One of these days_

"Hey, Risa," Dean greeted the jockey as she walked up to him.

"Hey," she said. "Dean…"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Dean, stop mucking the stall and look at me," Risa said. Dean looked up, resting his chin on his hands that were resting on top of his tool. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"You've been here for three years, almost," Risa said.

"Don't remind me," Dean said.

"You haven't asked me out once," she said. Dean froze. "I mean, I see you looking and you used to flirt with me every once in awhile, so…"

"I'm waiting on someone, Risa," Dean said. "Sorry."

"So who is he?" Risa asked. "Tall, brown hair, blue green eyes?"

"Where'd the hell you get that description?" Dean snorted.

_One of these days I'm gonna sing  
>Just what became of me<br>On the day that I believed  
>When you took myself from me<br>And I believe I will see  
>What I would have been<br>If You didn't save me  
>One of these days<em>

"So that's not him?" Risa frowned.

"No," Dean frowned. "I think." Hopefully, Castiel hadn't changed vessels on him.

"You think?" Risa asked. "What kind of boyfriend are you?"

"Hey, he likes to change his appearance a lot!" Dean defended himself.

"So what does he look like?"

_And one of these days I'm gonna talk  
>With all the saints that have gone before<br>And in their sandals I will walk  
>And we will sit along the shore<br>And I will learn all the things  
>That I never knew before<br>All this and more_

"Black hair, intense blue eyes, trench coat, suit… trust me, you'd know him if you saw him," Dean chuckled.

"So if that's him, then who's out there asking for you?" Risa asked.

"What? What'd you say he looked like?" Dean frowned, looking but not seeing anyone.

"Tall-"

"Freakishly tall?" Dean swallowed. No way.

"Yeah, blue green eyes-"

"Did he look like a puppy dog?" Dean asked.

"Yeah and-"

"No way," Dean breathed, rushing past Lisa without so much as an 'excuse me.'

_One of these days  
>Gonna see the hand that took the nails for me<br>One of these days  
>Gonna hold the key to the mansion built for me<br>One of these days  
>Gonna walk the streets of gold that were paved for me<br>One of these days  
>I'm gonna see my Savior face to face<br>One of these days_

_(One of these days  
>One of these days<br>One of these days  
>One of these days<br>One of these days  
>One of these days)<em>

"Sam?" Dean demanded. "Sammy?" The tall man turned around and grinned.

"Hey, Dean," Sam said.

"This… this isn't a dream, is it?" Dean swallowed.

"No, Dean, it's not a dream," Sam laughed. Dean ran then, to hug his brother.

"How'd you get out?" Dean asked.

"Well, you see-"

"Hello Dean," Castiel said.

_One of these days I'll finally be  
>In a place where there's no more need<br>No more pain and no more grief  
>No more foolish disbelief<br>And all the joy there will be  
>When at last we finally see<br>One of these days_

Dean turned around and his breath caught, "Cas?"

_One of these days  
>Gonna see the hand that took the nails for me<br>One of these days  
><em>

"I'm sorry it took so long," Castiel said.

"But how?" Dean asked.

"The same way he pulled you out," Sam said. "Minus the mark. He had enough experience to know what to do differently this time."

_Gonna hold the key to the mansion built for me  
>One of these days<br>Gonna walk the streets of gold that were paved for me  
>One of these days<br>I'm gonna see my Jesus face to face  
>One of these days<em>

_One of these days_

"Cas," Dean said again and he walked up to Castiel and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him into a kiss. "If you aren't God, are you Jesus, Cas?" Castiel chuckled.

"No, Dean, but that's a nice compliment," Castiel said.


End file.
